CONNAISSANCE DES CONTEXTES/JS/ Dernière séance/ Littérature grise
= ch 1 DEFINITION = *HÉSE *OSSIER SCIENTIFIQUE, RAPPORT *ommunication de conférence *arnet de recherche. *oc éphémères circuit de distribution non commercial Difficile à identifier ou à localiser. La Luxembourg definition (conférence) : Grey litterature which is produced on all levels (conf de new york) : not controlled by commercial publishers (ie where publishing is not the primary activity of the producing body) ». grey litterature is difficult to define. Grey ressources are universal si on trace un schéma deux axes accessible non accessible publique et légale/ restreinte et protégée. Livres en haut à gauche. Une grande diversité Rapports thèses conférences preprints. Working paper, notes techniques... préprints (arxiv) prépublications. Et un grand point d'aggrégation. On définit la litt grise en fonction de la diffusion mais on l'analyse en fonction de la typologie. Enquête en Belgique sur le sujet du bilinguisme. Veille documentaire, école par école. (dissertations = théses) Article un tiers gris. Gris prés de la moitié thèses. = CHAPITRE 3 Impact. = Citations : scientométtrie. Part de la littérature grise dans les citations. Biologie 14 % Psychiatrie 1 % Sc de l'ingénieur 39-42 % (rapport techniques) sciences de l'éduc 14-19 % domaine science de l'éducation. Trés varié 7% litt grise sur le total 56 % sur le thème « rendement scolaire en Afrique » why 56% ? : peu de revues sur le sujets documens éphémères. Ex InfoDocInformation research 18 % = ch 4 LES AUTEURS = (Etude de cas ) Schopfel 2008 150 ou 200 auteurs 30 % grey only auparavant 53 % white only 17 % grey and white. Période 2000/2007 . Ex thése dans le même domaine qu'un article. une partie du gris a été publié sous forme d'article ou de livre un à 4 ans plus tard. La langue du gris étude de cas : white : anglais à 95 % Grey : 64 % Anglais ( parfois le me auteur publie en anglais dans le white (obligé) et dans sa langue nationale dans le gris.. On dit souvent la littér2040ure grise n'est pas évaluée mais le thèses sont évaluées! Les communications des grands congrès aussi = ch 5 La littérature grise dans les archives ouvertes. = i Dans opendoar Number of archives Thèses 51 % learning object (cours...) 14 % data set 5% ( BDD excel...) e-science ii Types d'archives et littérature grise. doc type doc institutionnel 30 % autre Autour d'un thématique (subject Dans les archives En France 16 % littérature grise tout confondu Mal indexé dans les archives on sait pas de quoi il s'agit iii CONTROLE BIBLIOGRAPHIQUES ET NORMES. NO SPECIFIC gL dATA. Specific gl metadata : Thèse : université date de soutenance communication : lieu date. = Ch 6 PROBLEME REELS = Peu contrôlé manque de normalisation ( Dublin Core trés libre) abandon ISRN ( tentative de normaliser les rapports comme isbn isssn) Liquidation SIGLE Liquidation LIGRIA (litt grise administrative). Circuit pour la collecte et la diffusion de de documents. Développement des archives ouvertes. Par informaticiens et ingénieurs chercheurs. = Ch 7 Développement Positifs = Glisc nancy style tef tei pour les théses métadonnées et Interopérabilité des archives ouvertes JISC GreyNet open SIGLE COLLECTIONS = ch 7 DIFFICLE PAR DÉFINITION = pas de dépôt légal politiques d'acquisition trés hétérogènes exemples : Britsh library (conférences) TIB Hannover ( rapports allemands) Doe/osti(rapports américains) Kisti (Thèses coréennes) réseau international ETD (electonical thesis and dissertation) diffusé au niveau mondial.) Ce qui est payé par le GVT fr ex rapport sur la sté nummérique la Documentation Française. Rapport scientifique : vers INIST (CNRS) sans dépot légal. Les profesionnels c'est leur travail de trouver une thèse coréenne. En France théses dans les BU en microfiches. (toujours) Atelier national de reproduction de sthéses INIST (rapport conférences) Documentation Française (rapports) Abandon LIGRIA Rapport ANR Rapport laboratoires ? Manque de coordination de vision = ETAT des lieux = VENTES DE DOC GRIS Inist 3 % de l'activité 27 % TIB monopole (des rapports). Priorité des grands organismes Kisti (Corée) archive les thèses TIB hannover argent de l'état pour rapport, données scientifique cours British Libray these (NR) e rapport (0A) + british heritage « no traditionnal items ». INIST conférence et rapport OA NR for CNRS publications. CISTI équi du CNRS 10 % grey , mainly Conference. Outils qui fonctionnent bien pas google scholar) Scirus : Opensingle WordlWildScience allaiance Sudoc. (théses fonctionne bien) L'Avenir GL va pas disparaitre boderline betwenne grey et blanc (chercher des titres d'articles dans revues sur le web). De plus en plus sur le web Open archives vont offrir plus de services. Développement d'outils de recherche sur le web par Google, rechercher et collecter grey litt va devenir aussi faciles que pour les livres otuils de conservations moins éphèmere Site Grenynet.org lara